


Hello Sweetie

by BecMcc



Series: Two Seraphs and a Kid [3]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, The worst here is some brief child abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecMcc/pseuds/BecMcc
Summary: On a winter's night Sorey and Mikleo find a baby in a dumpster and decide to bring it raise it. For Sormik week 2017 day 7 (family)





	Hello Sweetie

Winter in Lady Lake was brutal, sure it snowed quite a lot and parts of the lake were frozen but what really made it horrible was the humidity that the lake provided making it much colder than it honestly as. However at least there was the consolation that Elysia was a quick bus ride away as winter to Sorey and Mikleo was always more tolerable there. However that didn’t stop the winter storms that ended up blocking off roads and shutting down public transportation.

“This is the worst!” Sorey complained. “How did you stand these winters for centuries?”

“What’s this? The all mighty former Shepherd Sorey, The Shepherd that ended the age of Chaos, The Harbinger of Hope, the Light of Glennwood, the One Who Purified Maotelus-…” Mikleo ragged on.

“Mikleo …” Sorey groaned as his husband listed off the titles that the people gave him during his sleep.

“One of the Lords of Elysia, can’t stand a little humidity during winter?” He finished teasing.

“It shouldn’t be this cold and you know it.” Said Sorey through his teeth.

“I know but you’re complaining about a humid winter when we grew up with much worse blizzards than what we have here.” Said Mikleo.

“There weren’t solar farms and busses eight hundred years ago.” Sorey remarked.

“I know but I’ve stayed in the north for a while and they consider this a pathetic little storm and would keep the busses going.” Said Mikleo.

“How?!” Sorey asked.

“It’s just how they are.” Said Mikleo with a shrug. “But seriously we should get back to the inn.”

“Oh thank you!” Sorey cried as they weaved through the streets getting back to the inn before the storm got much worse. However on the way Sorey stopped in front of an alleyway that lead to a dead end surrounded by residential complexes and a dumpster. Mikleo walked past him, looked back, turned around and went back to him.

“Sorey what are you doing? We really need to get back.” Said Mikleo.

“Do you hear that?” Sorey asked.

“… Hear what?” Mikleo asked.

“Quiet for a second.” Said Sorey. Mikleo listened for what Sorey was talking about but he mostly heard the wind blowing by but amongst that he heard a faint wailing sound.

“Oh.” Said Mikleo. “You want to check it out?” Sorey looked back at him and nodded. The two walked into the alley way with the sound getting louder the further they progressed. They walked past the dumpster and noticed that the sound started getting quieter. The turned back and walked to the dumpster. Mikleo pushed the dumpster lid open definitely confirming that the sound came from there.

“Can you give me a boost?” Sorey asked.

“Wouldn’t it would better if it was me? I’m lighter than you.” Mikleo pointed out.

“Please?” Sorey asked again giving him a sweet innocent smile and puppy dog eyes. Mikleo sighed knowing he’d become more subservient to that after so long without him.

“Fine …” He huffed crouching down and weaving his hands together. He nodded to Sorey. Sorey stepped in his hands and grabbed onto the edge of the dumpster. Mikleo lifted him as he climbed into the dumpster. A few minutes passed then Sorey climbed out of the dumpster with a squirming bundle in one of his arms. Mikleo’s eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. He went over to him and lifted up a part of the blanket to find a small baby flailing and crying. Sorey tried to comfort it by bouncing it in his arms. He looked over to Mikleo worried and confused. “Give it here.” Said Mikleo. Sorey handed the child to him. Mikleo took off his scarf and wrapped the baby in it hopefully keeping it warmer than the thin blanket it was already in. He gave the baby back to Sorey.

“What should we do?” He asked looking absolutely lost.

“For now … let’s find a hospital and at least hope at minimum their ER hasn’t shut down for the moment.” Said Mikleo.

“Kay.” Said Sorey with a nod. They quickly walked through Lady Lake looking for an open hospital until they found one close to the old sanctuary. They entered the hospital and went to a receptionist.

“What seems to be the emergency?” She asked.

“We found this baby abandoned in a dumpster and we’re not quite sure what to do with it and we’re not sure if it’s even okay.” Said Sorey.

“Hold on.” Said the receptionist then typing a few thing and sending it to a doctor or nurse. “Take a seat and a nurse will get to you shortly.” The two sat down in a chair with Sorey cradling the baby now sleeping.

“Poor thing.” Said Mikleo leaning over and getting a part of the scarf’s fringe out of the baby’s face. Sorey didn’t respond and just continued looking at the child.

“Mikleo?” He started. His lover looked up to him. “Do you want to take it in?” Mikleo stiffened.

“Sorey … I don’t know … I really don’t know.” He said. “I know you want to take care of this child but things have changed since we were babies. It’s … it’s more complicated now. We can’t just take in a baby we have to go through social workers checking to see if we’re fit to raise a child, high fees, and a lot of paperwork.”

“It’ll be all right.” Sorey assured. “We’ll have everyone in Elysia helping us and I think we have the money to pay those fees.”

“If anything … I’m just scared about royally screwing up on raising the child.” Said Mikleo. “I mean, we’re not Gramps and we don’t know the first thing about child care and ...”

“Hey.” Said Sorey, Mikleo looked up. “It’ll be all right. We have people that can help us get through every part of this. So I know we can do this.”

“… Your confidence is contagious isn’t it?” Mikleo sighed.

“Is it really?” Said Sorey coyly. His look then softened. “But we’ll make wonderful parents. I promise you.”

“… I hope you’re right.” Said Mikleo.

 

A few months later the two go back to their Elysian home with the baby in Sorey’s arms making happy gurgling sounds clinging onto Mikleo’s scarf.

“Finally!” Sighed Mikleo.

“See I told you there was nothing to worry about.” Said Sorey.

“Oh please, you were panicking when we found out she wasn’t registered into Lady Lake’s system due to a lack of a birth certificate and when we lacked documentation on our end because we honestly don’t have a need for anything other than a passport! That and the only people that have records from our time would be nobility and royalty.” Said Mikleo going to the back of their house.

“Mikleo what are you doing?” Sorey asked with an amused laugh as Mikleo pulled out a video camera.

“Just gotta turn this on …” Mikleo pressing something on the camera. “There we go.”

“Mikleo what is this all about?” Sorey asked.

“Think of this as making a time capsule, or recording a moment in history.” Said Mikleo.

“Well that’s all good and all but wouldn’t it be easier to take some pictures?” Sorey asked.

“I could but I just wanted to make a video mostly because … I never really do this.” Said Mikleo.

“All right.” Said Sorey laughing a little to himself. He then looked down at the baby. “Your daddy is a real goof ball.”

“Look who’s talking!” Said Mikleo jokingly. He then focused on their baby. “Hi Kaylee!” He cooed Kaylee looked at him making a small “eh?” sound. The pair laughed.

“Don’t you want to say hi to Daddy?” Sorey asked bouncing her. “Come on…” He tried to lift her hand off the scarf but she had a tight grip on the thing and she whined in protest when Sorey tried to take it from her.

“You love that scarf don’t you Kaylee?” Said Mikleo. Kaylee made a noise then fell asleep. “Okay, okay we won’t bug you any more sweetie.” He then turned off the camera. Sorey gave her a light forehead kiss then put her in her crib.

“Welcome home Kaylee.” He said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Kay and Kaylee are indeed the same person. They end up identifying as nonbinary and use they/them pronouns when they have a better grasp on gender which as a baby Kay doesn't have.


End file.
